Cupcakes
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Sanji feels like an ass after dumping Usopp to be with Nami. Now he's trying to find the lying marksman to make it A OK. SanUso.


I never see many SanUso or UsoSan fics like...anywhere!

And UsoSan is like extremely rare. SanUso is rare but not _as_ rare. Meh... i like SanUso better anyway.

And since I LOVE Sanji and simply ADORE Usopp. I'm like. Gonna do stuff. Yeah…

**Cupcake**

"Sanji-kun! Let's try this store now!" Trudging along as slow as possible the cook followed the thief to yet another shoe store. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Usopp. But he had a sinking feeling that Usopp didn't want to be with him. _Well durr. You skipped out when you said yes to Nami-san! _

So here he was, being Nami's little helper. The blonde thought back to a few weeks ago.

When Usopp had first kissed him in his kitchen. It was strange when he thought about it. Sanji's nose twitched as he recalled the marksman's shy blush, determined look. What he remembered most was when he fell.

Dear god that was hilarious. Usopp had tried to bolt out the door after kissing him to avoid questions, only to trip on _air_ and spend the rest of the day and night with Sanji in the kitchen. It never went past kissing and hugging. The cook grumbled. Only kissing and maybe a lucky touch.

It'd been good for the past few weeks. Usopp would hop into the kitchen every morning and watch him cook, and maybe even help if Sanji asked, and then he'd help with dishes. Sanji would sit with Usopp in the kitchen as he did his little experiments and told his big lies. Sanji would never admit it, but some of his stories were kinda good. Fake or not.

The blonde thought fondly of the goodnight kisses, a small smile graced his lips. That soon turned into a scowl as he thought back to this morning. Ever since he and the liar had gotten closer they'd sneak off as soon as the ship docked, to shop together. This method avoided Nami asking for Sanji and unwanted company (and left Zoro to deal with her) they'd hold hands and just shop for whatever they needed, then maybe if it was a nice day, they'd eat out. Like a couple. Even a romantic like Sanji thought it was sappy, but Usopp's smile was powerful.

He was gay. Go figure.

But now…Zoro (that sneaky bastard) had snuck off before them, leaving Sanji to Nami's control. Of course, with Sanji's lingering feelings for the red head, it was only too easy to say "Yes" when she asked in that sticky sweet voice. Then he had remembered Usopp, and felt guilty. Downright rotten and angry. But it was the look in his eyes. That…tired expectant look. As if Usopp had really expected it, as if nothing had changed at all.

Sanji resisted the urge to kick something violently. So deep in his thoughts was he, that the blonde didn't notice that he was scaring small children with his murderous face.

"Sanji? You feeling ok?" He snapped out of it and looked at his Nami-san. "Wha?" "Your face was all red and you looked ready to kill" The cook shrugged. "Nothing really."

Sanji's heart stopped as he caught a flash of a white sash. It was now or never.

Time to end this like a man.

Thrusting all of her shopping bags into her arms Sanji said rapidly "Well Nami-san it's been fun but I gotta go! Gotta shop for all the food Luffy stole!" Then made a mad dash in the direction of the sash.

_Well that went well…_

Figuring he was well out of sight of Nami, Sanji started to walk. The whole day Sanji walked and shopped, keeping his eyes open for Usopp.

After Sanji was about to call it quits he spotted the white sash. He followed and was greeted by Usopp. Bending over a barrel of oranges. Hmmm…

The blonde's hand slipped over Usopp's ass in a teasing manner. As expected Usopp took the nearest thing (an orange) and hurled it at Sanji. Sanji caught it in his left hand and leaned forward to kiss him…Only to lose his balance and land face first in the barrel of oranges.

"Usopp?" He was walking away. Sanji ran to catch up. "Usopp?" Not looking at him the marksman replied "Yes Sanji?" The blonde sighed. "Please don't be mad. I ditched her!"

Usopp sped up his pace. "After you spent practically the whole day with her. I hope you didn't come because you felt obligated. Or even worse, cause you felt sorry for me. If so then you can just go right back to Nami!"

The chef took a step back at his boyfriends' outburst. Was that what they were? Boyfriends? He'd like to think so.

Sliding his arms around Usopp Sanji rested his head on his shoulder. "Usopp you're my b-boyfriend" Usopp stiffened a bit. "I want to spend time with you. What I did today was a mistake I know, but it was a reflex. I still got some work to do. This is still pretty new to me. To us." Sanji nibbled on Usopp's ear, causing the artist squirm.

Usopp pulled away, a slight blush decorated his tanned cheeks. He turned his back on Sanji.

Feeling something inside him break at Usopp's obvious brush-off, Sanji bit his bottom lip and balled up his fist, once again restraining himself not to kick something.

"Cupcakes" The blonde lifted his head to stare at his…boyfriend's back.

The dark haired teen picked up a random object from a vendor and examined it.

"If you're really sincere, I _demand_ chocolate cupcakes to make up for this lost day. _Lots_ of chocolate cupcakes." He put the small object down and turned to face the other teen.

Sanji's face split into a grin. He enclosed Usopp in a hug and whispered in his ear. "Anything!" Hesitantly the artist put his arms around Sanji's neck and leaned up for a kiss. Sanji's leaned down smiling, meeting his kiss.

**End**

Oh wow. I feel strange. Just like with all my other fics. WHY! DAMN IT! WWWWHHHHYYY!

…

Ok I'm done

…

No really I am. Later Dudes and Dudettes!


End file.
